Cute
by Project Nevermore
Summary: Church and Grif slash. Cute fluff, hence the title. After a night together, Grif notices something about Church that he thinks is, well, cute...


Tendrils of grey fluttered and floated into the air, curling about itself until it finally melded with the air. The only light within the small room were a handful of flickering candles, one of those romantic gestures that went unnoticed due to the need to focus on something a bit more…entertaining. Shadows bounced across the concrete walls of the room that held little more then a bed and dresser. A few scattered necessities lay scattered on the floor among tossed away clothes of his and the other. The other being the one currently sprawled on the little bed, a couple thin blankets wrapped around legs and arms as he slept peacefully.

"Heh, you're kinda cute when you sleep, Leo." He managed to whisper out to his sleeping partner, shaking his head as he inhaled another breath full of smoke from the cigarette that dangled from his lips. He spoke to the sleeping form because he knew that a comment like that would earn him a smack to the back of the head if the other was awake. He smirked, smudging out the cig in a stray dish and pushing himself up from his sitting position. He winced and groaned at the mild stinging pains that flashed across his body, "…damn bastard. You bite too hard, too."

He made his way over to the bed and crawled in, snuggling close to the black haired man that, moments before, had occupied the bed all by his lonesome. He inhaled deeply, craving the scent of him more the cigarette he had woken up to smoke. He closed his eyes and almost slipped into sleep if it wasn't for the odd grunt he heard. He opened his eyes, hazel meeting blue.

"You're awake." The comment got him a smack to the back of the head, "Wide awake. Hello to you, too."

"How can I sleep when you're poisoning the air with that shit you smoke." Came the response. Grif could only chuckle, "Sorry."

The brunette got another smack to the head, causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise and irritation, "What the hell was that one for?!"

"I am not cute when I sleep." Grif stared at Church, and Church stared back. A moment's silence passed, then Dex couldn't help but smirk.

"How would you know? You don't see yourself when you sleep." The orange Spartan let out a short laugh, only to be abruptly interrupted by a kick in the gut, which in turn knocked him off the insufferably small cot.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Church replied, leaning casually over the side of the bed with a smirk as he watched Grif stare back at him from the floor.

"What the…? Hey! This is _my_ room. You can't kick me out!" Dex argued, picking himself up from the uncomfortable position he had landed in.

Church thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement, "You're right. Guess that just means I'll go back to my own base."

"Wait! No. Don't go. You can have the bed…" He hastily replied, giving an all too familiar smile to the blue. Church cocked an eyebrow, studying him closely, "Fag."

Grif's smile quickly turned to a frown and he crossed his arms in a very childish manner, "Hey! I am not a fag, and…yeah."

"…Shut up and get in bed."

"Yessir." Grif paused, blushing brightly when the words he said registered in his head, "I mean…wait. I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't. Now didn't I tell you to shut up and get into bed. Fag." Church smirked, giving Grif a look that plainly stated, _'Talk. I dare ya.'_

The red frowned, reluctantly standing up and climbing into bed again. This time he was instantly greeted by Church arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he snuggled closer to the blue. The last of the dying candles went out, plunging the room in darkness. Silence pressed against them, and they slowly started to return to a deep sleep within each others arms.

"…I still think you're cute when you sleep." Grif mumbled quietly, thinking that the blue had actually fallen into dreamland this time and that he had nothing to worry about. And when nothing happened, he let a small smile tug at his lips and finally went to sleep.

"…and I think you're an idiot. A cute idiot." Church whispered, "And I love ya for it."


End file.
